Diskussionsfaden:HideAndSeek/@comment-1218160-20160603225437/@comment-1218160-20160608003732
Hallo noch einmal, erst einmal denke ich, dass ich doch die Leistung bewiesen habe, in dem ich durch Eigeninitivate an die eigene Erstellung/Recherche – Artikel wie Osric Stark, das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg oder den Königsweg - Aktualisierung z.B. Aufarbeitung (die ich meist alle immer Versuche komplett in einem Edit zu überarbeiten) mehrerer Artikel, Vorlagen und an Diskussionen beteiligt habe (meine erstellten Artikel und Vorlagen lässt sich in meinem Profil nachschlagen.) Die Vorlagen und Diskussionen im Forum hat HideAndSeek ja wie erwähnt auf die Navigationsleiste verschoben – aber es sind noch keine wirklich festen Regeln (die sollten nach ihrer Fertigstellung dann nicht in Forenartikel-Festgehalten sondern für alle auf richtigen Wiki-Seiten) - da gibt es von einem Benutzer z.B. im Forum erwähnt noch echt viel zu tun. Ich möchte nicht die Leistung anderer User unter den Tisch kehren, das will niemand. Aber wir brauchen auch klare Regelungen und die bekommt man nur durch Diskussionen. Reden und sich mit einem Thema auseinanderzusetzen gehört irgendwie auch dazu, um das Wiki zu verbessern und ist eine Leistung – wenn ich mir Gedanken zu einem Thema wie „Strukturierung“ mache. Auch wenn es nicht immer einfach ist, ist es doch höflich gerade als Admin anderen Usern beispielsweise Gründe für sein Handeln (beispielsweise für Änderungen anzugeben – so wie ich Usern erkläre, wenn eine Quelle beispielsweise keine wirkliche Quelle ist) anzugeben, um trotzdem die Leistung des anderen zu würdigen. Ich finde es super, dass die Artikel für die User zur Information erstellt werden, damit sie sich informieren können. Bei manchen der Artikel wie Azor Ahai ist der Buchhintergrund natürlich sinnvoll. Es gibt manche Artikel die sich nur mit Buchhintergrund erklären lassen, und dort verstehe ich auch HideAndSeek. Aber bei anderen muss abgewogen werden, ob denn alles ins Wiki kopiert wird und hier sind Diskussionen über die Inhalte einzelner Artikel vielleicht sogar in der Diskussion nötig. Meine Idee: Vielleicht sollte man es im Forum dann ebenso handhaben und auf den Link zum Eis und Feuer Wiki oder dort auch bei einer grobe Zusammenfassung bei Übersetzungen aus dem englischen Wiki handhaben (Das PartnerWiki werden die Aufrufe auch sehr freuen!). Viele reine Buchartikel haben im Wiki aber trotzdem nichts verloren ich verweise noch mal auf Harwyn Hoffartt oder das Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt, der für die Serie gleichsam nicht relevant ist. Wenn sie durch die Serie, die DVDs/Blu-Ray, den HBO Viewers Guide oder sonstiges Material nicht wirklich belegt werden können. Hier lässt sich aber wiederlegen, die Serie könnte dies ebenso für die Bücher sagen – da die Serie beispielsweise die Bücher ja überholt hat. Die Diskussion bezieht sich wie HideAndSeek dies ausgedrückt hat, vor allem auf das Thema Qualität versus Quantität. Quantität ist für die Besuchergenerierung wichtig – das ist vollkommen richtig – gerade am Anfang eines Projekts. Dabei darf aber die Qualität der Artikel nicht nachlassen (auch wenn lange Artikel natürlich schöner aussehen). Aber da das Wiki natürlich mit HideAndSeeks und vieler anderer User als Gemeinschaftsprojekt gewachsen ist, ist Quantität nicht mehr ganz so wichtig. Durch den Erfolg der Serie werden die Besucherzahlen jetzt auch automatisch generiert und es gibt eine Menge die sich trotz ihres wenigen Wissens an der Aktualisierung und Erstellung der Artikel beteiligen. Für den Gelegenheitsgucker mag es okay sein, mal einen Blick ins Wiki zu werfen und sich zu informieren. Aber Qualität ist für mich doch eher noch ein höherer Faktor als die Quantität des Wikis. Auch wenn letzteres natürlich auch toll ist, sollten Artikel schon richtig belegt sein. Und so haben wir auch über 5.000 Bilder, da so viele Bilddateien, da in sogenannten Galerieseiten von manchen Charakteren aus einzelnen Episoden zig Bilder hochgeladen wurden, obwohl das sicher nicht bedingt notwendig wäre. Beispiel: Robert Baratheon/Galerie. Ich habe dies – aus Naivität - auch zuerst mitgemacht. Aber ich muss sagen, dass auch ein sinnvolles Maß bei der Visualisierung von Bildern in Artikeln und Galerien gefunden werden muss. Dann ist der Aufwand bei der Gestaltung (einer möglichen Verwaltung von Bildern) auch nicht so hoch. Ebenso wie beim Einbau des Inhalts und Hinweise zu den Büchern. Wir haben also noch eine Menge vor uns. Aber nein natürlich denke ich nicht, dass mir die Aufgaben abgenommen werden, ich kenne dies. Ich setze mich auch dafür ein, wenn ich Dinge bespreche oder selber meine Sachen verwalten zu versuche. HideAndSeek sagte: Es kann auch so ausgedrückt werden, dass Wiki ist attraktiv, sonst wäre Aki-chan86 nicht hier. Zum Schluss möchte ich zu diesem Satz möchte ich direkt Stellung beziehen, wenn dies nicht zu offen ist oder eine Beleidigung darstellt. Ich bin nicht hier, weil das Wiki attraktiv ist – sicher hat es auch mir anfangs geholfen - sondern weil die Serie populär wie noch nie ist. Ich wäre auch hier, wenn das Wiki nicht viele Aufrufe oder Seiten gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich wohl beim Aufbau vom Urschleim mit angefangen (ich habe auch schon ein Wiki zu einer Buch- und Filmreihe ein weitest gehend allein erstellt und dort Mühe in Artikel reingesteckt, war dort oft allein unterwegs) – weil ein zweites Game of Thrones Wiki zu erstellen und zu verwalten einfach keinen Sinn hätte (außer zu den Videospielen vielleicht). Wir haben beide dasselbe Ziel: User zu informieren, nur andere Methoden und Ansichtsweisen wie dies zu erreichen ist – ich möchte mein Wissen auch an Andere weitergeben, wohl ähnlich wie du. Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt vollkommen. Ein Umdenken wäre in manchen Bereichen sicherlich sinnvoll, da man meiner Meinung nach flexibel und offen für neues sein sollte. (Flexibilität oder nicht, ist etwas was auch dem PartnerWiki vorgeworfen wird. Denn die BuchLore ist wegen des schieren Umfangs der Bücher - GRRM hat mit Nebenwerken mehr als 5.500 Seiten geschrieben - und der Verarbeitung der Informationen in den einzelnen Kapiteln sichtlich schwieriger aufzubauen als die SerienLore und das SerienWiki. Da ist es doch klar, dass Laien, die die Bücher vielleicht nur einmal gelesen haben, sich kaum trauen Bearbeitung zu machen, wenn dann etwas falsch - wegen eines Widerspruchs - sein könnte oder nicht wissen wo sie anfangen sollen zu bearbeiten. Das geht mir teilweise genauso. Deswegen sind im BuchWiki nur wenige Neuanmeldungen zu verzeichnen und wenige "elitäre" Benutzer unterwegs.) Wichtig ist! Das richtige Maß muss hier bei der Umsetzung und Gestaltung des Wikis getroffen werden. Ich werde mir wie auch wie von dir, AML-Tony, angeregt Gedanken über die Regelung machen. Aber mir sind bei der Diskussion jetzt schon ein oder zwei Einfälle gekommen. Dafür kann ich nur wiederholt danken. Besten Gruß, Aki-chan86 00:37, 8. Jun. 2016 (UTC)